Oneshot  Catch Me
by HaveFaithx
Summary: Troy's a player.And Gabriella is new in school.What happens when she fall in love with him.And Troy tells Gabriella he feels the same.Will Gabriella Believe him.Is Troy telling the true.And what about Chad...TROYELLA OF COURSE.


**Catch Me - Oneshot**

The sun was beginning to set down and the moon was slightly coming sight of that was so Troy and Gabriella just couldn' in each other arms they were enjoying the view in front of were lying on a old golf they find out that nobody ever play golf keep this place as their secret Troy had his arms around Gabriella, was Gabriella writing on a piece of paper and humming got confused and faced Gabriella.

"What are you doing?"Troy asked her confused.

"Writing a song..."Gabriella said while she had a small smile playing on her lips wich made Troy grin.

"Is it about me?"Troy asked cheesy.

"Maybe..."Gabriella said as she giggled.

"Then what is it about?"Troy asked her with a grin but that faded away as he heard the next thing Gabriella said.

"I don't know..."She said still not meeting his eyes and biting her lips nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know?"Troy asked he buried his nose in her hair smelling her sweet shampoo wich was smelling like red roses.

"I'm just thinking about you and me...I'm scared you will leave me Troy."Gabriella said unsure.

Troy's body tensed a little by only hearing this words coming out of her mouth it hurted like hell."I'll never leave you Gabs...Don't you ever think about that are my i leave you or you will leave me i'll lose everything."Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella blushed and shrugged."But what about Chad? He really don't like us being together."

"Forget about him..."Troy said huskily."I love you, Chad can't change or do anything about that."Troy said while he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Wildcat..."Gabriella said blushing looking at his eyes for the first time atfer their conversation.

Troy smiled and pulled her closer to her."So can you sing that mysterious song for me?"

Gabriella giggled."No..."

"What!" Troy stood up and sat on top of her."Oh you will!" Troy commended her.

"Make me!"Gabriella said with attitude.

Troy chuckled and came closer to her ear and whispered."Seems like you asked for it."

Troy started to tickle Gabriella burst out into giggles.

"Troy...Stop!" She screamed between her made Troy laugh louder and louder.

Troy stopped."Only if you sing for me"

"NEVER!"She screamed and Troy started to tickle her over and over again until Gabriella gave up.

"Okay...Yes...Fine."Troy stopped and looked at her as she got close to him inches away from his that's when Troy heard her angel voice singing as he smiled proudly.

_Before i fall _

_Too fast_

Troy tried to let go off her so she could sing she pulled him back close to her.

_Kiss me quick _

_But make it last_

Gabriella sang as she kissed Troy softly on his Troy only smiled back proudly.

_So i can see_

_How badly this _

_Will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

Troy narrowed his eyebrows as he heard her singing smiled again when he felt her softly lips against his.

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

Gabriella kissed him again soflty on his lips.

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

She sang as she hugged Troy really tight while Troy hugged her back.

_But tonight i could fall to soon_

She pulled away from his hug and started to design invisible lines on his stomach wich was an 8-pack.

_To this beauthiful moonlight_

She said as she stared at the beauthifulmoon wich was shining with stars around turned around and looked at the shining moon pushed Troy gently of of him and stood up.

_But you're so hypnotising_

She sang and started to dance crazy on the grass on her feets while Troy stood up chuckling giggled when she saw Troy dancing crazy too.

_You've got me laughing while i sing_

She stopped as Troy took a piece of her hair out of her face and she smiled sweetly at him with her eyes close enjoying his touch against her skin.

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And i can see this unraveling_

She sang as she stepped away from Troy looking at him sad.

_Your love is were i'm falling_

She sang as she was about to let herself fall on to the soft grass.

_But please don't catch me_

She stopped Troy from holding her and stepped looked hurt and confused at her as she continued to sing.

_You see this heart_

She took his hand and laid it on her body as he could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

_Won't settle down_

She sang looking at her feet Troy reached for her to hold her.

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

She sang and hided herself behind turned around and wanted to say something but didn't say a thing because he know that it would ruin her song.

_I'm terrified of what you do_

Her face became sad again but then she smiled as she touched her stomach.

_My stomach screams just when i look at you_

Gabriella take a big step afterwards and looks with hurt in her eyes at Troy.

_Run far away_

_So I can breath_

But then she came close to him laid her hand on his cheek.

_Even do you're far from soficating me_

Troy closed her eyes as she could feel her touch against his skin softly.

_I can't set my hopes to high_

She took her hand back and smiled a small smile as Troy opened his eyes.

_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

She smiled big again as she started to good beauthiful memories of them in her could see it and smiled back.

_But you're so hypnotising_

Troy came closer to her and rubbed her nose against her wich made Gabriella giggle.

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

They leaned their head against each other and Gabriella closed her eyes.

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

She pulled back again and looked at Troy.

_And i can see this unraveling_

She started to let herself fall on the ground.

_Your love is where i'm falling_

And this time Troy forced himself not too catch her as she sang.

_But please don't catch me_

Gabriella sat straight up and stared at Troy with Scary a single tear rolled down her sat next to her and wiped her tear away.

_So now you see_

_Why i'm scared_

Gabriella shook her head.

_I can't open up my heart_

_Without a care_

And then she takes Troy's hand in hers.

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel _

_And for the first time in my life_

_I know it's real_

She let Troys hand fall and takes her guitar wich was lying beside them.

_But your so hypnotising_

She smiled a softly smile as Troy looked concerned and scared at her not knowing what she was meaning to say with her song.

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

Gabriella stood up as it started to rain and started to run away while Troy was running after her.

_And I can see this unraveling_

_your love is where i'm falling_

She turned around as she heard Troy screaming her name while he had tears rolling down his cheecks softly and was getting wet by the started to take slowly steps towards him.

_So please don't catch me_

When Gabs said this Troy knew what Gabriella meant with her was falling deeply in love with Troy but she's that Troy will leave her one day because he was a Chad is convincing him to break up with didn't wanted him to catch that he will drop her after he catch Troy shook his head and opened his arms wide continued to sing as their were also tears rolling down her cheecks.

_If this is love please don't break me_

"Never!" Troy yelled as she started to run back to Troy.

_I'm giving up_

She sang and jumped so that Troy could catch her in his arms...And he did

_So just catch me_

"I really love you Ella and I will never ever hurt you no matter what happens.I will always catch you whenever you are about to fall."He said hugging Gabriella really that if he let her go she will disappear forever.

But she didn't."I love you too, Troy."Gabriella giggles and then whispers."My Wildcat..."


End file.
